Demon monster line
The Red Demon, Lesser Demon, and Mad Demon are species of monsters randomly battled in Golden Sun: The Lost Age. These monsters, resembling hefty horned and winged demons with vaguely wolf-like faces, are palette-swapped variants of each other that have differing levels of power and defense and are fought in different locations in the games. This monster line is notable for being quite tougher than other monsters fought in their areas, and that each monster drops a unique piece of equipment not found anywhere else. Red Demon A Red Demon is a violet-bodied variant with purple wings. Statistically, this monster has 228 HP, 10 PP, 173 Attack, 43 Defense, 90 Agility, and 26 Luck. In terms of resistance, it has a Venus Resistance rating of 127, Mercury and Mars Resistance ratings of 100 each, and a Jupiter Resistance rating of 48, and in regards to its abilities it uses its available Venus-based attacks with a Venus power rating of 100. The Red Demon uses these battle commands: * Attack: Used 5 out of 8 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack. * Vital Moon: Used 2 out of 8 times, this is a Monster Skill where the monster charges forward to tackle a targeted Adept hard and let loose a large amount of glowing red energy on impact, either dealing either a Venus-based attack equal to its normal physical attack multiplied by 1.4 or reducing that Adept's HP down to 1. * Mad Growth: Used 1 out of 8 times, this is a Psynergy spell that causes a moderately large mass of long spiked vines to sprout out of the ground and damage multiple Adepts, dealing a Venus-based attack with a power rating of 60 and a range of 3. This ability consumes all 10 of its user's PP, so this monster can only use this move once. Felling a Red Demon yields 129 Experience Points and 154 Coins, and there is a 1/64 chance that the monster will randomly drop the Staff of Anubis. If it is felled by the attack effect of an offensive Jupiter Djinni, its rewards increase to 167 EXP and 200 Coins, and the chance to drop its item becomes 1/16. In The Lost Age it is first battled throughout the Gabomba Statue, and subsequently throughout the Gabomba Catacombs. In where it can first be fought, it is the strongest and most durable monster by quite a fair margin, and may actually have a threat of downing an Adept or two. It rarely drops a unique piece of equipment, however: A Staff of Anubis is, if you can get your hands on it, a great weapon for your staff-wielding Adepts to have at this point in the game, and with the Red Demon's hefty EXP and coin rewards it is well worth trying to fell each one with a Jupiter Djinni, and sticking around after you finish Gabomba Statue in story terms to accumulate EXP and Coins until you get a staff. Lesser Demon A Lesser Demon is a pale green-bodied variant with purple wings. Statistically, this monster has 410 HP, 44 PP, 374 Attack, 119 Defense, 178 Agility, and 28 Luck. In terms of resistance, it has a Venus Resistance rating of 127, Mercury and Mars Resistance ratings of 100 each, and a Jupiter Resistance rating of 48, and in regards to its abilities it uses its available Venus-based attacks with a Venus power rating of 100. The Lesser Demon uses these battle commands: * Attack: Used 4 out of 8 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack. * Vital Moon: Used 2 out of 8 times, this is a Monster Skill where the monster charges forward to tackle a targeted Adept hard and let loose a large amount of glowing red energy on impact, either dealing either a Venus-based attack equal to its normal physical attack multiplied by 1.4 or reducing that Adept's HP down to 1. * Stone Spire: Used 2 out of 8 times, this is a Psynergy spell that causes a group of five large stalactites to fall down from above onto the Adepts and shatter, dealing a Venus-based attack with a power rating of 160 and a range of 3. This ability consumes 22 of its user's PP, making this monster able to use this move twice. Felling a Lesser Demon yields 511 Experience Points and 304 Coins, and there is a 1/128 chance that the monster will randomly drop the Rune Blade. If it is felled by the attack effect of an offensive Jupiter Djinni, its rewards increase to 664 EXP and 395 Coins, and the chance to drop its item becomes 1/32. In The Lost Age it is battled throughout the interior portion of Magma Rock. Similar to the Red Demon, it is the strongest and most durable monster in its area by quite a fair margin. It rarely drops a unique piece of equipment, however: A Rune Blade is, if you can get your hands on it, a strong weapon depending on how developed your party is in statistics and inventory terms, though it is not an ideal "endgame" weapon. A Rune Blade is usually obtained off a Lesser Demon by abusing the Random Number Generator. Mad Demon A Mad Demon is a light-blue-bodied variant with light green wings. Statistically, this monster has 745 HP, 96 PP, 567 Attack, 234 Defense, 213 Agility, and 29 Luck. In terms of resistance, it has a Venus Resistance rating of 127, Mercury and Mars Resistance ratings of 100 each, and a Jupiter Resistance rating of 48, and in regards to its abilities it uses its available Venus-based attacks with a Venus power rating of 100. The Mad Demon uses these battle commands: * Attack: Used 3 out of 8 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack. * Vital Moon: Used 2 out of 8 times, this is a Monster Skill where the monster charges forward to tackle a targeted Adept hard and let loose a large amount of glowing red energy on impact, either dealing either a Venus-based attack equal to its normal physical attack multiplied by 1.4 or reducing that Adept's HP down to 1. * Grand Gaia: Used 1 out of 8 times, this is a Psynergy spell that strikes the party of Adepts with an eruption of earth-based energy and rocks from the ground, dealing a Venus-based attack with a power rating of 200 and a range of 5. This ability costs 32 of its user's PP; the Mad Demon's PP meter is exactly sufficient for three uses of this move. * Thorny Grave: Used 1 out of 8 times, this is a Psynergy spell that generates a mass of negatively-colored purple skull symbols that strikes into the party of Adepts, dealing a Venus-based attack with a power rating of 170 and a range of 3, and each affected Adept may be afflicted with the Haunt status effect. This ability consumes 24 of its user's PP; the Mad Demon's PP meter is exactly sufficient for four uses of this move. * Condemn: Used 1 out of 8 times, this is a Psynergy spell that projects an image of the Grim Reaper that approaches a targeted Adept and slashes once with its scythe, and the targeted Adept may be instantly downed. This ability consumes 8 of its user's PP; the Mad Demon's PP meter is exactly sufficient for 12 uses of this move. Felling a Mad Demon yields 671 Experience Points and 363 Coins, and there is a 1/256 chance that the monster will randomly drop the Lachesis' Rule. If it is felled by the attack effect of an offensive Jupiter Djinni, its rewards increase to 872 EXP and 471 Coins, and the chance to drop its item becomes 1/64. In The Lost Age it is battled in the optional dungeon, Anemos Inner Sanctum. The Mad Demon is, with the possible exception of the Wonder Bird, the most powerful, durable, and dangerous random monster in the Golden Sun series. Its immense statistics may make it prudent to use actual Summon sequences to safely combat it with, such as Thor, at least in Hard Mode if not in the normal game mode. It can drop a Lachesis' Rule, a Staff that's often a point of interest when analyzing which of the game's weapons are "the best" for particular Adepts. The Mad Demon is one of the few monsters in the games that drops its item at that extreme rarity, however, so abusing the Random Number Generator to get the staff off this monster is heavily encouraged. Category:Monster lines Category:Monsters exclusive to Golden Sun: The Lost Age Category:Monsters with high Venus resistance Category:Monsters with low Jupiter resistance Category:Monsters that drop unique items Category:Psynergy-capable monsters